Wings In Training
by Gadget101
Summary: The flock has been sent to The MTC to train for a war that has been going on for 40 years now. But What will happen while they're there. Will secrets be revealed or will it be love. Or Maybe... Both...
1. Welcome to MTC

**Chapter 1  
**

**Welcome to MTC...**

I looked out the window as I saw the scenery zoom passed us. Riding a train instead of flying to MTC Sucked. The MTC or in other words, the Mutant Training Center, is where mutants from the school are transferred to train for a war that has going on non-stop for forty-years, or so I was told. I looked away from the window and looked around the train car we were in. In the seats next to me I see Nudge talking Fang's ear off. Fang was Fifteen years old with dark hair that is not long as it use to be ever since he cut it all the way up to his neck and dark eyes with olive skin. He was wearing a Black V-neck with dark black jeans and black and white air-walk shoes.

His left eye was twitching from the twelve year MotorMouth, Nudge. She has wild, long, dark brown hair and brown skin. She was wearing a White shirt that had her name in big purple letters and grey faded skinny jeans with white converse. I laughed a little at the fact Nudge is never going to stop talking until we get to MTC and Poor Fang was stuck with her for the rest of the trip.

Turning my head to the seat in front of me I see Gazzy telling Iggy what was around us. Gazzy has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is nine years old and can be annoying sometimes towards me. Iggy was smiling at the things Gazzy was telling. Iggy is fifteen years old and has pale skin, with strawberry blonde hair, and very light blue eyes. He still hates the fact that he is blind and still wishes that can be able to see again. Even though Iggy is blind he can still be sarcastic at most times and that really annoys me (sometimes). The two of them still have a habit of building bombs out of almost anything, including alarm clocks.

As I was about to look out the window again, I feel someone sit in a seat next to me. I turn my head and see Angel with her teddy bear in her lap. Angel has blue eyes and curly blonde hair that her shoulder blades. She is seven years old and is my favorite out of the whole group.

She looked up to at me and smiled

"Love you too, Max." I looked at her and smiled back knowing that she was reading my mind. I didn't blame her for doing it, there's nothing to do on this stupid metal death trap. I looked out the window again and removed my blonde-brown bangs with pink highlights out of my face so I could see more clear.

I Sighed deeply as glanced out the window once more. My name is Maximum, but I prefer Max better. I'm fifteen years old and have brown eyes with blonde-brown hair and pink highlights. And being on this train was just like being stuck in a cage, And trust me I know the feeling. The only good thing about being on this train is that I have the flock with me, so at least I don't have to bored alone And since this train was going to the MTC, only Mutants were allowed on here. So if something happened and we had to use our wings, we didn't have to worry about people staring at us, instead of running so they could save their life...

And then, as if on cue the train immediately stopped...

I looked around the train, just like the other mutants were. Murmurs filled the train car.

"Are we there already?" Iggy asked.

"No, the train...just stopped for some reason..." I said answering his question. I started to look around to see if I could find the cause of what was going on. Then the minute I turn my head...

BOOM!

Somebody was thrown through the doors of the train. It was a girl about my age. She had long dark black hair and dark purple highlights. She had tan skin and violet colored eyes. She had on purple and white sneakers, black skinny jeans that wear ripped and some blood was seen on it. And she had on a long sleeve shirt, the shirt was white and the sleeves were a dark purple.

She was bleeding a little from her mouth, and had a huge scratch on her left cheek And it was bleeding. I was going to get up and see if she was ok, but before I could...

"YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH THE WRONG ONE LITTLE GIRL!" A deep voice yelled. My eyes widen when I saw who it was. It was an Eraser...

"Ha! You sure about that..." The Purple and Black girl said as she got up while wiping the blood away from her mouth. She looked up and had a sly smirk on her face. The Eraser's went wide and then they turned into anger.

"Why you little..." Was all I heard, before went charging for the girl. The Eraser raised his fist and then...

"What the..." The Eraser said in astonishment.

"Wow..." Escape Gazzy's mouth. The girl grabbed the Eraser's Fist before it even touched her face. Her smirked grew even wider...

"It looks like you picked the wrong girl to fight with." And with that she punched him square in the face with her free hand making him back up as he covered his face in pain. Once the Eraser recovered from the punch, he charged after her again. She jumped up and flipped over him and landing safely on the ground, while the Eraser head budded into the wall of the train car. He groaned in pain giving the Purple and Black haired girl an advantage. When the Eraser turned around, she was right there in front of him only to give him a foot to the face.

The Eraser became enraged and yelled...

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE GIRL!" He charged at her...

She just stood there. She didn't move, she just sat there and waited. Everything looked like it was going in slow-motion. I sat there looking from my seat with amazment. The Eraser kept getting closer and closer. Then finally, the Eraser got close enough to grab his arm and twist it behind his back, making him turn around and fall to his knees and cry out in pain. She bend down to his ear and said...

"The Names Misty and I'm going to kill you..." And with that She twisted his arm even more, making him scream louder then ever. And Then as if on cue the train started moving again. The girl named Misty, made the hurt Eraser stand up and I can tell that she used all her strength, because she ran holding the Eraser like he was a shield and then in the blink of an eye she pushed Eraser of moving the train without any hesitation. Ended the fight for good.

Misty looked out through the broken train door and started breathing heavily. Then all of sudden she fainted. I jumped up from my seat and instantly went over to see if she was alright.

When I got over there I saw that she had only a few scratches, the huge cut on her cheek was still bleeding a little and she was unconscious. I was about to pick her up, but I felt a presence over me like someone was watching over my shoulder. I turned my head and saw...

"Jesus Christ Fang! Are you trying to give me a heart Attack!" I yelled at Fang for sneaky up on me, for the Millionth time. He rolled his eyes at me and looked down at the unconscious Misty.

"Do you think she's ok?" He said poking her in the side. I smacked his hand away...

"Don't poke her. What's wrong with you." I whispered/yelled at him. He frowned at me and then turned back to Misty.

"Help me pick her up and put her in a seat." I said grabbing one of her arms and put it over my shoulders. Fang quickly grabbed the other arm and put it over his shoulders. We stood up and then brought her over to where I was sitting. I told Gazzy to get up, when he did Fang and I quickly sat her down in the seat next to Iggy.

Looking around I saw that all the Mutants went back to talking to each other and act like nothing big just happened.

"What are we going to do?" Nudge asked while she was looking at Misty. I looked at all of them and said...

"I don't know. Let's just wait until we get to The MTC, and then see what we could do then...Okay." I said giving them a small smile. They all smile back (except for Fang and Iggy.) and agreed with me. I sat down in my seat in front of the still unconscious Misty. Gazzy sat in front of Iggy and started telling every single Detail of what happened a few minutes ago. Angel, Fang, and Nudge went to the seats across from us. I went back to looking out the window.

Well...I guess the fun is over now. Back to the boring train ride then.

* * *

A few hours later we made it to the MTC and found out that Misty wasn't Unconscious, she was sleeping the entire time. Guess she got tired after wasting all her energy on The Eraser. We also found out that Misty was an Extreme Cuddlier when she sleeps, I don't think Iggy will ever with someone like that in long time. I also never seen Iggy's face so red before.

Anyways, I woke Misty up and when she opened her eyes, she gave me tried and confused look.

"D-do I know you?"she ask me in a tried voice as she stretched her arms. I answered her no. She just yawned and then stared at me. No more words were exchanged, just stares until Misty finally looked away. I started to think about something that finally came out of my mouth.

"What kind of Mutant are you?" I finally asked what I was thinking. She stared at me and then said...

"I-I-I'm an Avian." She said in a low voice. My eyes went wide when she said that. I would've never guess that she was avian. What kind of bird DNA does she have. And right when I was about to ask her, I heard a voice behind me...

"Max, are you in here?" It was Iggy. He was using the seats to find his way, since he didn't know the layout of the train very well. He had a duffle bag on his shoulder and was waiting for a reply.

"I'm right here, Iggy." I said getting up and turning back to Misty. She was staring at Iggy with her mouth slightly opened and a light blush across her face.

"Everyone's looking for you, so we can go in already." He said turning around. I just rolled my eyes at him and started walking. I stopped and Turned around...

"Um..Misty..." She came back to reality by saying,Huh...

"You coming?..." I said sending her an intense glare, waiting for her to answer.

"I-I guess so..." She said in a low voice and began walking toward Me. What happened? What happened to that confident person who was fighting The Eraser. She's all shy and seemed a little scared now.

* * *

We walked off the train and ended up in font of a huge White wall that had a big black gate that was keeping all the mutants from going inside. I looked around for the flock to she if I could find them. There was no chance, the crowd was just to big...unless...

I spread out my wing only to be yelled at by Iggy and Misty...

"Hey watch where you spread those things!" The both of them said simultaneously.

"Sorry..." I said before taking up to the sky. I held My black duffle bag in my hand carefully making sure it didn't fall. I then scan the crowd looking for the Flock. Before I could look anymore, I feel a presence in the back of me. I swear if it's Fang, I'm going to...

I froze when I saw it was Iggy and Misty. I mostly froze because, Misty wasn't lying when she said she was a Avian. Her wings were a glossy blue-black all over but at the same time it looked purple everytime the light hit it. Her wingspan looked like it was about 14ft. Just like mine. I tried to see if I could find out what kind of bird DNA she had, but before I could I heard someone call out to me...

"MAX! MAX, DOWN HERE. WE'RE DOWN HERE!" It sounded like Gazzy. I looked down and saw That it was him. He was waving, and telling me to come down to where they were.

"Come on you guys." I told them as I dove down and flew down toward them. When we got down there, Everybody greeted us and we greeted back, but Misty stayed quiet the whole time...

It's was only few minutes before the gates of The MTC gates opened letting us in, but those few minutes felt like forever because of Nudge talking about nonsense again. The quiet time we got was when Iggy put his hand over her mouth and said...

_"Did anybody tell you talk to much?" _Nudge just nodded her head. And as soon as Iggy removed his hand from over her mouth she began talking again...

* * *

"Welcome Mutants to The MTC. You'll first be shown to your rooms and then giving a schedule and then shown to the cafeteria to eat. Once you are finished, you will meet in the court to be put into your groups and will train for the rest of the day. That is all and have a nice day..." A Mannish said voice from the Bullhorns that were attached to a pole that was in the middle of the training center.

At first I was having doubts about this, but now...Now I think this is going to be pretty Awesome.

_"Max! Come on!'_

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it, this my first Maximum Ride FanFic and I hope it's good and not confusing. If I missed anything just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Thx for reading.**

**Don't forget to Review.**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own Maximum Ride._

_Sorry for the Errors in the story._


	2. Training

**Chapter 2**

**Training **

"Max! Come on!" Gazzy called out to me. When I finally caught up with them, I saw that we were following a tall light brown skinned man, with black curly hair. He had a bored expression on his face, like he didn't wanna be here right now. He took us inside of a building.

Inside the building was a long hallway, filled with other mutants who were going in and out of the in the doors in the hallway and stairs leading to who knows where and at the end of the hallway was a double door. We followed the man down the hallway and soon upstairs.

Upstairs, looked just like downstairs but, instead of double doors there were windows at the end of the hallway and there was no one but us. We stopped in front of a door that said 23A.

"Maximum and Misty. You'll be staying in here." he said opening the door. Once I heard my name I walked to the front of the group. The man gave me a golden card that said _Access Card_ in white and a pink paper. I walked in the room and saw a bunk-bed. The Bottom was vertical but the top was horizontal. There was a short wooden ladder leaning on the top bunk bed. The room had hardwood floors and a black couch. It also had a giant window with a mini fringe under it; two wardrobes stood on a wall on the left side of the room leaving a gap in between each other. In the gap was a door, that I assumed was the bathroom...

"Your name is Maximum..." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Misty standing behind me. I turned around and saw her sitting on the bottom bunk. I nodded as I walked over to her.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted...

"Max! Let' s go eat!" It was the Gasman again.

We followed the flock to the cafeteria. When we got there it look like any other cafeteria would. 5 rows and columns of long tables. Mutants in line, some sitting down. Ready to eat or already eating.

Once we got our food, we sat down and dug in to the hot meal.

_Delicious..._

I was deep in pleasure of eating my food, but then heard Gazzy say something...

"Hey?Are you going to eat that?" I turned my head and saw him asking, Misty. She look down at her food before sliding it over to The Gasman who quickly dug in. Mumbling Yummy, as he stuffed his face.

He chuckled at him.

"Careful Gazzy, you just might..." Fang began, but it was too late for him to finish. The Gasman had let one lose.

Iggy was the first to cover his nose, once he got a whiff of it. Iggy was soon joined by Misty. And then Fang, then Nudge and Angel, and then lastly me.

"Awe, come on Gazzy, we're eating." Iggy said loudly.

"Jesus Christ..." Misty mumbled. Fang had a grimace expression on his face. Angel and Nudge whimpered. While I tried to hold my food down. Jeez, this has to be the worst one yet. I'm surprised no one else as smelled anything y...

"Eww...What is that smell!?" Hehe, spoke to soon...

* * *

After Everyone evacuated the cafeteria, and was sent back to our rooms to change for training. I threw on a white t-shirt black Jeans and black combat boots. I turned to see Misty was ready to go. She had on a Purple V-neck and Baggy army pants with black combat boots. She put her hair in a ponytail, and her bangs framed her face.

We with the training grounds, where I saw different groups of Mutants. I soon stop looking around when I saw the flock together in a group. We went over to them and waited for instructions.

"All Avians please report to sector 8 in the Northwest Wing, your training will begin there..." A voice over the intercom said. We obeyed and flew Northwest and soon found the west wing and started our training...

* * *

I was up first, I walked in a room. It was all white, you couldn't tell up from down, nor could you tell how far you were from a wall. Soon my thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and four Erasers walked out...

I got into a fighting stance ready to see who would be the first to get an ass whooping.

An Eraser growled at me and charged. I dodged him and kicked him in the back, making him fall flat on his face. A eraser behind me grabbed both of my hands and pulled them behind my back, forcing me on my knees. I managed to get out of his grip and Kick him away from me. He fell on his rear

Two tried to double team me from the side, and instead of moving out the way letting them hit heads. I jumped and split kicked them in the face. Once those two were knocked out, I went to finish the others off. The Eraser came at me with his fist and I dodged it easily, and took him down when he was trying to get his balance back.

"Three down, and more to go." I said to myself as I faced the last Eraser. Ready to fight, the lights suddenly went out, catching me off guard. I panicked a little, not knowing where the enemy was. Not knowing when the next move was coming...

I felt a fist punch me in the stomach. I clenched it, and was about to fall on my knees, but fought through the pain. After about 2-3 minutes, the lights came back on. I saw the Eraser coming and in response, I brought my leg up and kicked him in the temple. Knocking him out. He hit the ground, as a loud buzzing went off. It soon stopped when the door opened. I walked out, only too be greeted by Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy.

"That's Was Awesome!" Gazzy said with Excitement, I smiled and looked up. I saw Misty and Iggy sitting beside each other. And Fang leaning against the wall, Bangs hiding his left eye.

"Sorry, guys. We're going to have to finish your training next. Something's wrong with the system." The Man, who was in charge of the controls said.

"I guess you're off today." He said as the exit door opened.

"...Well off you." With that we left and went out to the field...

_"Hmm...I wonder if we can explore MTC More..." _I thought to myself.

"Are we allowed to explore around MTC?" Misty asked, saying my thoughts out loud.

"Hey, That's what you were thinking Max." Angel said to me. geez, can't I have some thoughts to myself. I thought, as a gust of wind came out of nowhere.

The flock and Misty, flew into the air. When was this...

I did the same and caught up with them instantly. Hehe, I guess we're going to Explore MTC then.

* * *

_**Hey there people, who are reading this. I hope the little chappie I posted. Sorry it took so long hehe...**_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked it.**_

_**Don't forget to Review...  
**_

_**Till Next Time...**_

_**Guns and SMILES *XD***_

* * *

_I do not own Maximum Ride. _

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


End file.
